


Lay down with me (problems are for the light of day)

by deluweil



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x18 tag, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluweil/pseuds/deluweil
Summary: Buck froze for all of two seconds of a "What the hell?" and moved on to "might as well" and kissed back, his hands finding Eddie's hips pressing him even closer drawing a satisfied moan from the older man. When Eddie's hands traveled under Buck's shirt and tugged it up, Buck stopped him and moved him back slightly. At Eddie's affronted face protesting sounds, Buck chuckled gently but didn't relent.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 312





	Lay down with me (problems are for the light of day)

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say this was done for my very own amusement and on the grounds of me missing the hell out of those beautiful dumb boys. Can't wait for 2021 to be here already.

**Lay down with me (problems are for the light of day)**

Buck was halfway through the first "finally fucking home" beer from "one of the worst fucking days" shifts he had in a long time, when there was a knock on his door.

Frowning at who that could be at this hour, considering anyone who was liable to show up at his place were exhausted and probably fell face first into bed the second they got home. Buck went to open the door finding Eddie there, "Eds, what are you…?" he didn't get to finish the question because Eddie just pushed inside closing the door behind him and flipping their positions, Buck's back now against the door, Eddie crowded him and pressed his lips against his best friend's.

Buck froze for all of two seconds of a "What the hell?" and moved on to "might as well" and kissed back, his hands finding Eddie's hips pressing him even closer drawing a satisfied moan from the older man.

When Eddie's hands traveled under Buck's shirt and tugged it up, Buck stopped him and moved him back slightly. At Eddie's affronted face protesting sounds, Buck chuckled gently but didn't relent.

"Much as I'd love nothing more than to let you have your way, let out your frustration or whatever it is you're doing here, I feel obligated to stop you before we do something we can't come back from." Buck said gently, quietly.

Eddie took a moment to appreciate that even though Buck seemed just as rumpled and into the moment as he is, he sounds frustratingly collected. "Is that what you think this is?" Eddie asked, somewhat offended at Buck's words.

"I don't know what this is Eddie." Buck replied calmly, leaning against the door. "To be completely honest I'm not clear how you didn't fall asleep at the wheel on the way here, I know I'm exhausted." He shrugged.

"How are you so calm about this?"

"This being?"

"The train wreck, Abby, scaling off an unsteady train car, us…" Eddie listed, gesturing between them on the last one.

Buck shrugged, pushing away from the door, and reaching for his previously discarded beer handing it to Eddie and went to get another two from the fridge and leaving the new one next to his friend before going to the living room and collapsing on the far end of the couch with a sigh.

Eddie huffed a laugh, downed the half-empty beer bottle and reaching for the new one before following Buck to the living room lowering himself to lean against the other end of the couch facing the profile of the younger man.

"You're going to talk or…?" Buck broke the silence a few moments later.

"Are you going to avoid eye contact or…?" Eddie retorted. Buck snorted at that and turned to face Eddie with a muttered "Jackass."

Buck sighed and raised an inquisitive eye "So why?"

"Why did I kiss you?" Eddie clarified Buck nodded in response.

"Because I needed to." Eddie sighed heavily.

"You needed to?" Buck inquired bemusedly "Dude we work together, you're my best friend, I spend an inordinate amount of time in your house with you and your kid, I do hope there's more than need in that action."

"You could have died tonight." Eddie bit out his right hand closing into a fist, same as it did in the train car.

"You know I'm trying to figure out if you're just mad at me for pulling that rescue or just frustrated over something." Buck studied Eddie's mannerism.

Eddie got up and approached the balcony windows, looking out "A little of both, I guess." He admitted quietly.

Buck got up approaching his friend and reached for his fisted hand smoothing it open "I didn't die; I knew we could pull it off." He started with a placating tone of voice still holding Eddie's open palm in his hands.

"Car wasn't secured. It wavered more than once you couldn't be sure." Eddie protested turning to look at their clasped hands, than up at Buck's face. "I'm willing to take that risk? Really?" he smirked darkly.

"I thought Bobby was going to have a coronary." Buck suppressed a mischievous smile.

"He wanted to throttle you then and there." Eddie retorted smiling in spite of himself, they shared a laugh.

Once they calmed down Buck raised a hand to Eddie's cheek rubbing it gently "I'm sorry I scared you." Eddie let out a big sigh feeling all the tension leaving his body as he leaned into the touch.

"Affirmation." Eddie blurted out, seemed like out of nowhere.

Buck didn't need clarification, he knew what Eddie meant, "I love you, but you're so damaged." He chuckled fondly.

Eddie gave a self-deprecating smile; kissed into Buck's palm still on his cheek and stepped away, sinking tiredly back into the couch then looked up "You love me?"

"I'm sorry was that not obvious?" Buck asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. He went to the kitchen to the rest of the six-pack from the fridge.

Eddie just rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously with a shy smile, just because he felt there was something more between them doesn't mean he thought they were quite at the love point, the saying it out loud anyway, because he was stupid in love the day Buck introduced him to Carla.

He looked up at a smirking Buck when he stopped before him handing him a fresh beer, he took it nodding his thank you and watched as Buck set the rest on the table. "So are you all geared up for a freak out or can we just rest for night and have it out in the morning?"

Eddie snorted rudely, put his bottle on the table then reached and did the same for Buck's, "No freak outs tonight, come on." He instructed taking Buck by the hand and led up the stairs up to the loft where the bedroom resided. Buck changed into his pajama's pants, foregoing the sweatshirt, with Eddie sharing his bed it was bound to be warmer than usual, that man exuded heat like no one else he knew.

Eddie took one of Buck's sweatpants, the one he loved to commandeer every time he and Chris spent the night. He smiled at the sight of a bare chested Buck exiting the bathroom, offered his hand to his friend palm up, Buck smiled shyly taking Eddie's hand and let his friend to pull him to bed.

Buck got in bed and let Eddie arrange him on as he wishes, too tired to move beyond lying down. Eddie had him on his back and covered him with his own body, hovering just close enough to brush a gentle kiss to Buck's lips before landing on his side head nestled in the crook of Buck's neck, left hand reaching over to hug him while reaching to grasp for his right hand.

Buck sighed contentedly and wrapped his left arm around Eddie's waist pulling him closer, they're not done talking or arguing for that matter, but Eddie wants to be perfectly clear on two things, he presses a kiss to Buck's jaw "For the record, I love you too." He whispers softly

Buck smiles, eyes already closing "I know."

"You're not expendable," He points out quietly, his voice rough with feelings he's not comfortable examining right now.

"Never said I was." Buck replied softly, eyes still closed.

"You didn't have to." Eddie countered, Buck sighed tiredly. "Sleep," Eddie soothed, breath warm against sensitive skin, "I'm not going anywhere."

Whatever's left unsaid will be said in the morning, anything that's left unresolved will be worked out, Eddie was positive because, aside from Christopher, Buck was the one person he loved more than anything and he was not letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, to write, I don't have am active beta these days so I'm owning any mistake that I may have made.  
> Also S3 finale seems to suffer from a very low number if tags, so I may consider exploring it, considering on how receptive my muse will be to the idea.
> 
> Please kudo and review if you liked. Also let me know if you're interested in the morning after been a while since I wrote fics of any kind so I'll be more than happy to publish more.


End file.
